Replay Syndrome
by Akai Momo
Summary: Namanya Huang Zi Tao, seorang pemuda biasa namun memiliki sindrom yang langka; Replay Syndrome, di mana ia akan mengulang satu kejadian yang membuatnya terkena serangan electric-shock pada tubuhnya. Bersetting di sebuah bar, pertemuan Tao dengan DJ Playboy, dan serangan 'setruman listrik' dari kegiatan tak terduga mereka berdua. Kristao! Long-oneshoot! Rate M!


Nama pemuda itu Huang Zi Tao.

Berparas menarik dan memiliki tinggi semampai. Surai coklat keemasan, kelereng hitam kelabu, bibir merah delima berbentuk _cat-lips_ yang terpahat sempurna, hidung bangir yang lucu dan terakhir adalah rona kehitaman yang menjadi ciri khas siswa tingkat kedua di sekolahnya. Pinggul ramping, perut datar cantik, sepasang kaki jenjang, jari tangan yang lentik, dan ukuran tubuh yang agak mungil, selalu mempesonakan siapa saja bagi mereka yang mendaratkan sudut pandang pada si pemuda.

Ia sosok yang sedikit _introvert_, namun jika orang – orang sudah mengenal sedikit lebih dekat, maka ketahuilah bahwa Tao adalah tipe pemalu dan mudah canggung. Tak lupa dengan sifat sedikit _cry-baby_ yang mendarah daging, sejak ibu menangkup raganya dalam tubuh. Tapi meski begitu, orang – orang yang pernah mengambil pandang Tao selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah sosok yang cantik.

Seorang pemuda dengan sosok cantik.

Tao memiliki dua orang kakak lelaki, bahkan sama cantiknya, yang masing – masing sudah bekerja di perusahaan swasta terbaik—IT's Corp. dan kuliah di perguruan tinggi di luar negeri—Italia, dan sepasang suami – istri akur yang bekerja sebagai pegawai pemerintahan. Keluarga si pemuda yang merupakan atlit wushu di tempatnya merampok ilmu ini termasuk jajaran keluarga menengah keatas, cukup mampu untuk membeli tiga mobil sedan harga terjangkau dan sebuah motor bermerek _Piaggio_—motor sah miliknya.

Deskripsi sebelumnya dapat memberikan informasi bahwa pemuda yang _fetish_ terhadap gucci dan panda, selebihnya adalah sosok biasa yang cukup menarik minat orang yang ingin mendekati sang pemuda. Dan banyaklah orang – orang diluar sana, yang tidak mengenal Tao, berpikir bahwa si bungsu Huang memiliki kehidupan yang sama biasanya dengan mereka.

Itu bagi orang yang tak mengenal seluk – beluknya...

... sedangkan orang yang sangat mengenal seluk beluknya, sudah pasti tahu satu rahasia yang tersembunyi cantik di keluarga Huang.

Tao memiliki satu penyakit, dan itu adalah sebuah sindrom.

Sindrom yang si bungsu tersayang miliki adalah di mana ia akan mengalami suatu kondisi tentang kejadian sekitarnya menjadi terputar ulang dalam jangka periode tertentu—dan dalam kasusnya, periode tersebut selama satu minggu. Sindrom tersebut akan membuatnya mengalami kembali satu peristiwa, yang apabila satu kejadian yang dialami si bungsu dapat membuatnya terkena serangan _electric-shock_.

Sindrom berbahaya yang langka, dengan hanya menyerang 1 : 1.000.000 populasi dunia. Tao adalah salah satu di antaranya.

... dan nama sindrom yang bersemayam cantik di tubuh Tao...

... adalah _Replay Syndrome_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Replay Syndrome**_

.

_**M**_

.

_**Screenplays!Kristao**_

.

_**Akai with Azul**_

.

_**All about characters is not mine, except this fic and idea**_

.

_**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**_

.

_**No like, don't read!**_

.

_**Summary! :**_

"seharusnya, aku tidak coba – coba datang ke tempat ini! Tapi sudah sangat terlambat! Terus aku harus bagaimana?!" bibir merah delimanya yang agak bengkak bergetar hebat. Kelereng mata cantik Tao mencekung, pertanda ia sedang sangat takut sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk keluar dari situasi kejadian ini, yang akan terulang tak lama lagi—bahkan tidak terpikirkan jika aku bisa masuk ke dalamnya..?!" Tao meremas helai coklat emasnya, ia merinding dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Selain itu, ia yakin bahwa tak lama lagi, kejadian yang menjadi pemicu sindromnya akan terjadi, mengingat ia tahu kondisi di sekeliling tempat si bungsu Huang berada. Dan keping mata Tao telah mendapati bahwa pria yang membuat sindromnya menyala, kini sedang berjalan seduktif kearahnya, pemuda berdarah tiongkok itu yakin seyakin – yakinnya bahwa kejadian waktu itu benarlah akan terulang kembali. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini buat _first reader_ pertama Al.., yang jadi _reader_ sejak Al _posting ff_ pertama di fb. **Unique Fire**, namanya.

Kang mas, nih, Al udah buat ff rekues kang mas. _ONAS_, 'kan...? tapi biar nggak menstrim, _ONAS_-nya Al rombak bentuk(?)nya, deh. Nggak apa – apa, 'kan..? udah nih, ya, si _Pedo_ jadi ganas dan si _Baby_ nggak macem – macem.. (kecuali dia berpenyakitan(?).. [:v] *digeplakpakesendalswallowThehun*)

WAJIB KUDU MUSTI REVIEW BUAT KANG MAS! [:D] myahahahahaahaha!

Dan untuk KTS lainnya... _btw_, apa sekarang KTS lagi berubah halauan jadi HTS..? [;_;] habisnya sepi, sih.. [QAQ]

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_~? :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Replay Syndrome :: welcome to the world that can make you crazy at anytime."_— **Akai** **with Azul**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 14, jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan orang – orang menunjukan pukul 05:00 PM.

Dirundung bosan yang amat—karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk dan jadwal privat yang saling tumpang tindih, Huang Zi Tao membelokkan arah kakinya menuju arah sebaliknya pulang. Sewajarnya begitu si bungsu Huang berada di pertigaan, seharusnya ia belok ke kanan, berjalan beberapa puluh langkah untuk menyapa halte langganan dan naik trem untuk kemudian bertemu dengan rumahnya tercinta. Setelah itu ia akan makan siang, istirahat sejenak, lantas kembali beraktivitas untuk mengikuti jadwal privat atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Tapi hari ini, ia sedang teramat bosan dan ingin menjadi bandel.

Tidak mematuhi kakak pertamanya yang teramat protektif untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat. Alih – alih demikian, Tao malah lari main ke salah satu diskotik. Klub malam itu telah beroperasi meski masih senja, namun karena termasuk klub malam legal, menengah ke atas dan tidak memiliki catatan buruk, jadi tak ada aparat kepolisian yang menggrebek tempat tersebut. Selain itu, klub malam tersebut tersamari dengan cafe umumnya—jadi bagi orang awam, tak tahu jika baju dibalik cafe itu ada sebuah diskotik yang luar biasa eksotis.

Si pemuda bungsu Huang tanpa ragu merayap ke cafe, dan dengan mengucapkan umurnya yang telah delapan belas tahun, sambil berbisik, akhirnya salah satu pelayan khusus datang dan mengantarnya ke lantai paling atas, _rooftop disguise_—tempat yang Tao ingin kunjungi. Melewati tangga, menelapaki kaki – kakinya di lantai besi _lift_ khusus. Di _lift_ tersebut, ada sebuah jendela berukuran sedang menyapa mereka ketika pintu terbuka. Menampakkan kondisi cakrawala senja yang berawan kelabu dan mulai tampak gelap. Dari jauh, Tao bisa melihat ada segerombolan burung yang berjalan – jalan sore di angkasa.

Ketika Tao sedang asyik melihat – lihat pemandangan senja melalui jendela _lift_, pelayan wanita itu berkata, "saya baru melihat Anda di sini. Apakah Anda pelanggan baru..?"

Mengerjap. Lantas bibir kucing yang agak bengkak karena sudut kanannya ia gigitnya terbuka, menjawab dengan nada pelan dan malu – malu. "heum.. iya, aku baru datang ke tempat ini. Aku tahu tempat ini dari salah satu teman sekolahku yang pernah datang."

"begitu? Siapa namanya..?" lanjut si pelayan wanita sambil berkacak pinggang. Punggungnya yang sebagian terekspos karena bentuk pakaian _waitress_ yang seperti itu menempel di dinding lift. "saya baru tahu kalau ada pelajar diantara pelanggan kami. Biasanya, paling muda juga itu seorang mahasiswa semester lima keatas. Tapi ini..." kelereng wanita itu memindai tubuh Tao. Tubuh yang hanya terbalutkan kemeja putih dan dasi kotak – kotak biru-merah marun, motif dan warna yang sama dengan celana panjangnya. Selain itu, di pinggang Huang muda terdapat _blazer_ yang dikaitkan, dan salah satu bahunya menopang tas sekolah.

Kontras antara gaya pakaiannya yang seperti orang supel dengan sifatnya yang pemalu dan mudah canggung.

"wah, wah.." lantas wanita berambut hitam tergerai menggeleng, ia berdecak. "kau bisa membuat rekor di tempat ini. Sebagai pelanggan dengan rentang usia paling muda."

Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka setelah sampai di lantai tujuan. Si waitress membungkuk sopan dari dalam lift, sementara Tao mengangguk pelan dan hengkang dari _lift_ tersebut. Derik pintu besi yang bergerak terdengar, lalu bunyi '_ding_!' dari lampu atas pintu lift yang menyala cantik berwarna merah.

Lift itu pergi ke bawah, mengantar kembali waitress yang telah melaksanakan tugas utamanya. Di sisi lain, Tao masih terdiam di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan yang temaram. Ruangan yang cukup ramai di _dance floor_ dan bar-nya, ada banyak pasangan muda – mudi, atau konglomerat ataupun tokoh kaya lain yang tak Tao kenali bertandang di tempat berharum sensual tersebut.

Ruangan itu luas, masih cukup untuk menampung pengunjung beberapa puluh orang lagi. Ruang itu bergaya moderen dinamis yang cukup klasik, dengan beberapa ornamen penghias yang terbuat dari kayu dan keramik limbah, dan beberapa furnitur yang terbuat dari alumunium yang digradasikan dengan kayu berpelitur cantik. Lampu disko diletakkan di atas _dance floor_, yang terletak di ujung dengan beberapa orang berdansa sinting di sana—ditemani alunan musik beat yang dikendarai sang _disc jokkey_. Kursi – kursi juga sofa – sofa berkeliaran banyak di sana, dan hampir semua di tempati oleh pengunjung. Sambil bercanda tawa, bercengkrama, atau bahkan ber-_foreplay_ ria, untuk yang terakhir Tao cukup terkejut.

Ia baru melihat ada orang yang bahkan berani berbuat begitu, walau tahap awal, di saksikan oleh pengunjung lainnya yang bermata jelalatan. Tapi kemudian ia mendengus jijik alih – alih menutup wajahnya yang tampak memerah karena malu melihat hal yang tak pantas.

Keping cantik si bungsu Huang menjelajah kembali, ada dua bar besar. Dua bara itu, terdapat kaca raksasa yang menampilkan pemandangan malam di luar sana, kaca itu dikreasikan untuk sekaligus sebagai tempat penyimpanan minuman beralkohol yang sengaja terpajang indah nan mewah. Di masing – masing bar, terdapat tiga orang bartender yang melayani pelanggan yang datang bermain, entah itu meracik minuman yang dipesan, bersenda gurau atau sekedar menyapa dengan senyum menawan maupun ber-_flirting_ ria.

Ada bartender perempuan maupun lelaki—sama seperti disc jokkey yang berduet di wilayahnya di _dance floor_. Klub malam yang ramai, namun masih terjaga keamanan dan bisingnya pun tak terlalu menguar – nguar di udara, layaknya klub malam murahan.

Merasa seperti orang idiot, Tao yang mulia acuh tak acuh (walau sedikit menyiratkan raut malu – malu), berjalan pelan ke bar yang sedikit lebih tenang dan sepi dari pada bar satunya. Sampai di tempat, jari lentik itu meletakkan tasnya di meja bar dan menarik kursi tinggi. duduk dengan kepala ia tolehkan ke kanan – kiri, dan mulai menyadari seorang bartender menatapnya.

"oh, maaf." Lirih sesal Tao. Keping mata itu melirik ke kiri dan ia bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Bartender muda berpipi tembam itu terkekeh. "kau anak baru di sini, hem..? sebagai perkenalan dan adaptasi, bagaimana kalau aku menawarimu _Wine_..?"

"_Wine_..?"

"ya. _Wine_. Ada banyak macam _Wine_, ada _Red Wine_—seperti _Merlot_, _Cabernet Sauvignon_, _Shiraz_, _Pinot Noir_, dan lain – lain, ada juga _White Wine_—banyak macamnya juga, seperti _Chardonnay_, _Semillion_, _Riesling_, _Chenin Blanc_ dan banyak lagi, atau _Rose Wine_—perpaduan antara _Red Wine_ dengan _White Wine_, atau _Sparkling Wine_, _Sweet Wine_, atau _Fortified Wine_." Bartender bername tag Xiumin tersebut menumpukan kedua siku di meja bar. Matanya berkilat – kilat, layaknya bangga apabila ia memamerkan pengetahuan tentang beragam jenis alkohol kepada anak baru di hadapannya.

Xiumin teringat satu hal, ia menepuk dahinya pelan. "eh, tapi untukmu... jangan pesan _Fortified Wine_, ya. Kadar alkoholnya lebih tinggi dari _Wine_ yang lain, dan karena kau masih adaptasi, kusarankan kau memilih _Sweet Wine_—rasanya manis, kok, sesuai namanya. Bagaimana..?" senyum manis terpahat di wajah oriental bartender muda itu.

Tao mengangguk dan membalas senyum kecil. Meskipun awalnya ia canggung dan malu – malu, namun kini ia mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran Xiumin. "tentu, _Sweet Wine_-nya satu porsi, kakak Bartender. Ngomong – ngomong, kakak hebat ya, bisa hafal semua jenis minuman beralkohol. Bahkan pengucapannya sefasih itu." Bertepuk tangan sejenak.

"aha ha ha.." Xiumin mengeluarkan gelas, botol alumunium untuk meracik _Wine_ dan bahan – bahan pembuatan _Sweet Wine_ pesanan Tao. "tuntutan pekerjaan. Sederhananya, aku ingin menjadi bartender, masa` tidak hafal/ membedakan jenis – jenis minuman beralkohol..? itu sama saja menodai keinginan/ mimpi untuk menjadi seorang bartender. Cita – cita itu digapai dengan pembekalan yang cukup untuk penunjangnya, 'kan..?"

"kakak betul juga, sih."

Terdengar sorak sorai yang membumbung langit – langit ruangan berwarna merah dan ungu. Pelan tapi pasti, alunan musik aransemen sang DJ yang semula menyetel _Tic Toc_ milik Kesha, tergantikan dengan alunan musik _Sexy Back_ kepunyaan Justin Timberlake.

Tapi Tao tidak berminat untuk mengubur diri, tenggelam dalam euporia kesenangan di lantai dansa. Ia masih nyaman duduk cantik di meja bar sambil bertopang dagu, menikmati langit malam berbintang dan berbulan sabit yang menyeringai di cakrawala malam, dan mengeksplorasi macam minuman keras di dalam lemari kaca yang tersatuka dengan jendela klub malam di bar.

Mata Tao merayap membaca nama – nama di label botol – botol atau kaleng – kaleng minuman yang berdiri mempesona. Berkilat – kilat di terpa bias lampu temaram klub malam tersebut, menggoda siapa saja untuk menjamah, membelai, dan mencicipinya. Bentuknya pun beragam dan unik, sama dengan warnanya yang elegan.

Seperti _Kalashnikov Vodka_, _Hijos de Villa Pistol Reposado_ _Tequilla_, dan _Tommy Gun_ _Vodka_ yang berbentuk senjata api, tersimpan dalam kotak kayu yang ada kaca di depannya. Ada juga _Armenian Five Stars Brandy_ dan _Khukri Rum_ yang berbentuk senjata tajam, tersimpan apik di sebuah kotak kaca yang terdapat penyangga. Atau _Crystal Head_ yang menyerupai tengkorak manusia berwarna bening, berdiri manis berdampingan dengan botol _Jack Daniel_. Di samping botol _Champage_, ada botol berbentuk elegan seperti _Milagro_, _The_ _Macallan_, dan _Blanton_ _Single Barrel_. _Seagram Vo_, _Four Roses_, _Seagram 7 Crown_, _Old_ _Taylor_, _Old Forester_, _Old Over Holt_, _Chivas Reggal_, _Balantine's_, _Absolut_, _Skyy_, _Martell Xo_, _Remi Martin_, _Beefeather_, _Seagam Extra Dry_, _Midori_, _Benectine Dome_, _Cointreau_, _Kahlua_, _Tia Maria_, dan lain sebagainya. Botol itu terisi cairan beragam warna yang menggugah selera bagi penikmat alkohol.

Namun diantara yang membuat Tao berkilau – kilau matanya adalah ketika ia melihat botol berbentuk berlian berukuran besar, yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna biru safir indah.

"hei, kakak, botol berbentuk berlian itu benar – benar berliankah..?" jari telunjuk kanannya mengudara. "dia cantik. Dan besar sekali bentuknya."

"si cantik yang kau maksud itu namanya _Bombay Saphire Relevations Alcohol_. Dari bentuknya, dia sangat mahal dan langka, lho." Xiumin menuangkan _Wine_ pesanan Tao di gelas khusus _Wine_. "di dunia, hanya diproduksi sebanyak lima buah, dan beruntungnya tempat ini adalah kita punya dua buah diantara lima buah yang diproduksi."

"serius..?! keren sekali! Berapa harganya?!"

"per botol harganya $200.000, tapi kami juga bisa menjualnya per gelas di sini. Dan kau bisa menikmatinya jika cukup umur dan punya banyak uang untuk menawan si cantik itu, bocah."

Segelas _Sweet Wine_ terhidang di hadapan Tao. Cairan berwarna emas menggenangi gelas yang berdiameter enam senti, terisi setengah yang cekungannya hanya memiliki tinggi delapan senti. Menatap lekat – lekat cairan itu, sementara Xiumin hanya terkikik. "minumlah, rasanya manis, kok. Serius, deh."

Mengangguk, jari lentik berwarna coklat tan milik Tao membelai tangkai gelas yang ramping. Gelas itu mengudara, dan bergoyang sedikit karena ulah sang empunya minuman. Baru ketika bibir _curvy_ si bungsu Huang mencumbu ujung gelas, sebuah rangkulan mendarat di bahu dan seseorang berbisik mesra di telinga kanan.

"kau anak baru, ya. Baumu masih bau kencur, heh."

"Kris, kau nyaris saja membuatnya tersedak," Xiumin berkacak pinggang. "lihat! Dia kaget dan membeku seperti itu gara – gara kau! Menyingkir darinya, dasar DJ playboy!" yang dipanggil Kris terkekeh tak berdosa, lantas kedua tangannya terangkat di udara, sambil berjalan ke kursi sebelah Tao, ia melirik nakal si Huang muda yang menatap sadis sebagai dendamnya. "jangan menatapku seperti itu, my girl. Aku tahu kalau aku tampan."

"dasar besar kepala. Dan aku ini pria, sama sepertimu, paman tua!" Tao mendesis, mencebik, dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Mood untuk menikmati secangkir _Sweet_ _Wine_ hilanglah sudah. "jadi, jangan kau coba panggil aku dengan kata '_My Girl_'!"

"benarkah..?" raut wajah yang pura – pura terkejut tampak di wajah rupawan pria blasteran itu. Xiumin hanya mendesis jijik melihat teman satu tempat kerjanya berekspresi seperti itu. "tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria, tidak sepertiku yang memang tampan dan pantas sebagai pria, heh." Menyeringai kecil.

Sekejap kedua tangan Kris mendarat di dada bidang agak menggembung milik Tao, lalu meremasnya gemas. Pekikan terkejut keluar dari belah bibir seksi Xiumin dan Tao, sementara kekehan mesum pria hidung belang berasal dari Kris.

"ah, kau benar. Ternyata kau ini pria, walau dadamu sedikit menggembung seperti wanita." Sesantai tanpa rasa salah, Kris mengarahkan pandangan pada Xiumin yang masih menganga. Terkejut dengan tindakan luar biasa sahabatnya di klub malam. Pria blasteran berambut _spike_ warna hitam itu mengabaikan teriakan tak terdefinisi yang menguar indah dari bibir _curvy_ Tao—untung sangat jika suara teriakan tertahan itu tenggelam oleh alunan musik DJ. "Xiu, _Vodka Martini_ satu porsi."

"nah.., tumben sekali pesananmu tidak _Champagne_?" Xiumin bertanya sambil meracik minuman pesanan Kris. "aku ingin mencoba hal baru saja, Xiu. Memangnya tidak boleh..?" jawab Kris, namun pandangannya melirik Tao yang menatap sebal padanya, dengan lidah bermain – main membasahi bibir bawah si pria DJ.

Saat itu, perasaan tidak enak Tao mencuat ke permukaan.

Untuk mendepak perasaan itu, lantas ia meneguk kasar Wine-nya sekaligus. Kemudian melirik tajam pada Kris yang masih menatapnya, bahkan pria itu memberikan seringai dan kerlingan genit. Tao pun kesal, ia berceloteh panjang lebar, tidak sadar jika celotehannya tidak tersampaikan dengan baik pada Kris, sebab lagu _dance floor_ menyumbatnya. Sementara Kris, ia hanya tersenyum dan mangut – mangut, masih dengan melakukan godaannya, entah itu mengerling, melambaikan tangan, atau memberikan _flying kiss_. Tao terus dan terus meracau, dan Kris terus dan terus menggoda pemuda yang masih berstatus pelajar di sekolah menengah atas itu.

Semua terhenti ketika sebuah _Vodka Martini_ hadir di antara jarak mereka berdua.

"ini minumanmu, Kris, dan berhentilah menjahili bocah ini, atau aku akan mendepak bokongmu itu!" mendecak sekali dan berkerling, lantas pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menenggak elegan _VodkaTini_-nya. Seperti kesenangan tersendiri, Kris kembali menggoda pemuda yang kini sedang menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel. "kau pasti tidak memberikannya minuman beralkohol sedang atau tinggi, 'kan..?"

"jangan macam – macam, Kris. Dia masih baru, masih butuh adaptasi walau sudah cukup umur untuk bisa masuk ke sini!"

"aku tidak macam – macam, kok! Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang kau berikan padanya?"

"wine.., segelas _Sweet Wine_."

"wow! _Sweet Wine_?! Aha ha ha ha ha ha.. ha ha ha ha... ternyata kau masih hafal dengan racikannya, padahal sudah tidak ada yang memesan minuman itu! Kecuali anak ini."

Xiumin membidik tatapan pada Kris yang menatap kosong pada langit – langit. Jari pria maskulin yang kini terbalutkan kemeja pendek hitam dan celana ¾ warna nila itu mengetuk – ngetuk permukaan meja bar, lantas beberapa detik kemudian, setelah kelereng matanya tersembunyi sejenap, di dalam bola mata itu tampak kilat misterius.

Lelaki imut yang menjadi bartender sejak lima tahun lalu mulai merasa firasat buruk mengetahuinya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, heh? Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, tuan DJ."

"... hei, Xiumin." Kris berbisik, mencondongkan tubuhnya ketika Xiumin ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya sesuai perintah jari Kris. "berikan aku segelas _Vodka_ asli.. takarannya setengah agak kurang, ok."

"buat apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan..?! jangan bilang kau akan—"

"—sudah, buatkan saja itu untukku. Dan aku jamin kau tak akan kena getahnya, aku yang tanggung jawab jika sesuatu tak terduga terjadi."

Xiumin meringis. Meski ia ingin menolak, namun tubuhnya selalu berkebalikan. Refleks ia berbalik dan mengambil botol dari lemari kaca di belakangnya, bertuliskan Vodka—cairan berwarna bening yang cukup memabukkan bagi orang awam. Pria yang telah menikah dengan lelaki idamannya sejak tiga tahun lalu, tahu pasti apa yang ada di pikiran Kris Wu, sang DJ Playboy klub malam ini.

Namun seperti sebelum – sebelumnya, ia sebagai bartender hanya mendapatkan tugas untuk meracik minuman, bukan untuk menanyai macam – macam tentang kegunaan dan diberikan kepada siapa minuman tersebut, Kris adalah salah satu kasusnya.

Tao, yang tenggelam dalam kegiatan berchatting dengan kakak keduanya yang kuliah di Italia, tidak menyadari seringai penuh makna yang tersungging di wajah tampan bak dewa – dewa dari pria di sampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan aura – aura misterius yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu, menghampirinya dan mengukung tubuh mungilnya yang tinggi.

Namun pemuda itu tidak memungkiri jika sekitar tubuhnya ada hawa – hawa aneh, membuatnya mengigil dan firasat tidak enak terus mencuat – cuat tak terkendali. Selain itu, perasaannya atau tidak, tercium wangi – wangi erotis di ruang klub tempatnya berada. Wangi – wangi sensual yang menggoda hasrat terpendam, hasrat yang ingin dikeluarkan dengan menggebu – gebu dan ingin dilampiaskan.

Kelereng mata Tao mulai sayu, setengah terbuai. Namun kembali terbuka manakala hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh maskulin dari Kris, baru sadar jika jarak mereka sangat dekat—bahkan tampak intim. Tao yang duduk manis dalam kukungan tubuh besar Kris yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Bahkan dengan berani sekaligus nekat, hidung pria blasteran yang telah menggeluti profesi sebagai DJ sejak empat tahun lalu mendaratkan pucuk hidungnya di sela – sela kerah seragam Tao. Hebatnya, Tao yang terlalu terlarut dalam aroma menggiurkan di klub malam tersebut, seperti membiarkan Kris melancarkan serangan ringan. Mengendus aroma alami yang terpancar dari sana, membuat pria itu mabuk kepayang dan kebablasan untuk melakukan hal tak senonoh di tengkuk dan ceruk leher Tao, jika seandainya ia tidak dikagetkan dengan dehaman Xiumin.

"nah, sebagai perkenalanku, kau harus terima dan teguk minuman ini sampai habis!" bisik Kris disela – sela mengigit kecil daun telinga Tao. Tao mendesau kecil, tersentak karena geli. "mm.. memangnya itu apa..? _Sweet Wine_ juga..?"

"bukan, sayang. Ini lebih nikmat dari _Sweet Wine_." Lancang, Kris memeluk erat perut datar Tao. Diusap menggoda di daerah itu, tak lama kulit tangan si pria DJ merasakan jika otot perut Tao mengejang—mengindikasikan jika respon polos itu berbicara bahwa usapan godaan di perutnya diterima baik. "minumlah, dan rasakan sensasinya." Tao mengangguk tak curiga. Terlau termanjakan oleh aroma sensual dari ruang klub malam maupun aroma maskulin di tubuh Kris, sekaligus sentuhan – sentuhan ringan di perutnya yang ternyata telah terekspos—sekejap Kris berhasil menanggalkan kancing – kancing itu.

Dan sesuai dugaan Kris Wu maupun Xiumin Kim, bahwa Huang Zi Tao langsung mabuk dalam tegukan langsung satu porsi _Vodka_. Pemuda itu, yang semula duduk tegap layaknya model, menjadi limbung bersandar di dada Kris. Wajahnya merah sangat, dan bibirnya menggumam kecil atau meracau – racau tak terkendali.

Kedua tangan anak itu tidak tinggal diam, nyaris saja memecahkan dua gelas di hadapannya jika tangan ramping Xiumin tidak segera menyelamatkan properti klub malam. Tubuh Tao panas, lalu menggeliat seperti anak kucing, menyelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris yang malah terbahak – bahak puas.

Xiumin geram, ia baru akan melemparkan wajah Kris yang memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa dengan serbet, ketika sekejap kemudian Kris melahap bibir plum Tao dengan ganas dan bergairah. Kedua matanya yang normalnya sipit menjadi melotot, serbet yang hendak ia layangkan pada wajah si DJ playboy tergeletak tak bersalah di lantai kayu. Kedua kelerengnya berkaca – kaca, tidak menyangka Kris akan menyerang bocah yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dari mereka dengan seganas itu.

Benar – benar ganas.

Kedua tangan Kris merayap – rayap di tubuh mulus sempurna milik Tao, meraba perut, meraba pinggang dan pinggul rampingnya, naik keatas dan menyapa kembali dada Tao dengan meremas – remas sensual daerah itu. Leguhan nikmat yang tertahan tertelan oleh Kris, sebab kedua bibir mereka masih bercumbu dan melengkapi dengan indahnya. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Tao mengait di tengkuk Kris, meremas sensual rambut spike hitamnya, mengirim sinyal bahwa si bungsu Huang menyukai ulah si pria DJ.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Kris melepaskan pangutan penuh gairahnya. Tao tersengal – sengal. Bibir plumnya membengkak, memerah, dan berkilat – kilat karena saliva entah kepunyaan siapa. Bola mata mereka saling bertubrukan, dengan kabut hasrat dan kilat erotis, mengirimkan pesan non verbal istimewa. Mata sayu Tao yang awalnya menyayu polos, kini menyayu nakal. Pelan, bibirnya memahatkan seringai kecil, dan diantara belah bibir yang terbuka itu, seujung lidah menari nakal di sana.

Kris terpana, lalu mengigit gemas pucuk hidung bangir si bungsu Huang.

Sekejap, Kris membopong Tao, kabur dari meja bar di mana barang – barang Tao tertinggal menemani Xiumin yang masih berwajah syok. Xiumin tersadar dari serangan mendadaknya ketika Kris mengecup sekilas pipi kanannya, mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa Spanyol dan berpesan untuk menjaga barang – barang milik Tao di konter bar.

Keping mata pria berdarah korea itu berkaca – kaca, lalu menggeram dan berteriak pada Pria yang membawa kabur pelanggan barunya, yang masih berjarak tak jauh dari jarak meja bar tempatnya bekerja.

"KRIS, POKOKNYA KAU HARUS MENEPATI JANJI JIKA HAL TAK TERDUGA TERJADI PADA ANAK ITU, DASAR KAU SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kamar itu panas. Sangat panas dan penuh aura sensual yang erotis.

Pakaian – pakaian dibiarkan terdampar cantik di permadani, sepatu – sepatu diabaikan pasangannya yang tergeletak di sembarang sudut, dan biarkan kamar sewaan untuk _one night_ _stand_ kelas satu tersebut dihiasi alunan desah nikmat dari kedua insan.

Tubuh yang menyatu sempurna tanpa sehelai benang itu terlonjak – lonjak bersamaan, suara lirih dan desah yang menguar – nguar bercampur padu dengan derit ranjang yang bergerak liar. Dua insan yang bergerumul di ranjang _queen size_ sedang berlomba – lomba mendapatkan kenikmatan yang dicari, dengan berbagai macam cara dan gaya bercinta, Tao merelakan tubuh perawannya digagahi liar oleh Kris.

Tao menungging dengan cantik, dan Kris menungganginya dengan gagah perkasa. Tao mendesah keras dan terbuka dengan indah, dan Kris menggeram ganas dengan sesekali menahan geramannya dengan mengigit punggung Tao yang ternodai bercak – bercak segar. Tao mendesis dan mendesau – desau lirih, maka Kris akan meracau dengan _dirty talk_-nya, membuat tubuh Tao merespon dengan mengetatkan lubang analnya yang sedang dihantam penis besar Kris. Jika sudah begitu, mereka berdua akan saling mendesah bersahut – sahutan di kamar mewah sewaan si pria DJ.

"ah.. ah.. ouh.."

"hem.. hemhh~ aaannggg~"

Bukanlah pinggul saja yang bergerak aktif hingga membuat _partner_nya tak berdaya, kedua tangan Kris pun tak lupa dengan tugas utamanya, yang kanan merambah sepasang dada montok Tao dan yang kiri merayap – rayap nakal di penis mungil si bungsu Huang.

Sementara Tao, ia nyaris saja limbung karena tubuhnya tak kuat menerima bombardir kenikmatan yang diberikan Kris, jika Kris tidak sekejap mengubah posisi mereka menjadi klasik—Tao mengangkang di bawah kukungan Kris.

"oh.. oh.. ouh.. paman.. paman.." racau Tao meremas kedua pundak Kris. "ah.. ah.. _yeah_~ uh, _yeah_~ ah.. paman.. ah.. anggg~"

"oh, _man_! _Your hole is so tightly_, _darling_! _So good_~ ah.." wajah Kris sejajar dengan dada kanan Tao, lantas melahap – lahap menikmati putingnya yang mengengang cantik. Tao menjerit dan refleks memeluk erat kepala Kris yang bergerilya di dadanya. "um.. ummh~ lagi.. lagi~ ah.. ah.."

"ung.. uaahh~ paman.. paman.." tubuh Tao mulai membusur. Sebentar lagi ia akan menemui klimaks pertamanya. Namun Kris belum mengizinkan, maka dari itu dengan nakal pria DJ tersebut menyumbat lubang penis Tao yang telah membengkak, berkedut – kedut dan mengeluarkan setetes – setetes _precum_. "oh, jangan pamaaannn~ kumohoonn.. aku ingin keluaarrhhhh.. aannn.. sakiitt.. hiks! Lepas—ah.. ah.. yah.. di sana.. lagi! Lagi.."

"di sini, sayang..? ouh, _yeah_! So _goodamn_! Argh! Di sini...? kau... menginginkannya di sini, heemmm...?"

"iya.. iya.. di sana! Ah! Hyyaaaa..." sekejap lagi, Kris merubah posisi, menjadi uke on top, di mana sekarang mau tidak mau Tao harus bergerak aktif.

Mengetahui posisi ini, Tao mendesau sambil merajuk, ia menangis sesengukkan sambil mencakar – cakar punggung berotot milik Kris. Kris hanya terkekeh sambil mendesah kecil, lantas pria itu berbisik di telinga kanan Tao yang basah karena baru dilumatnya, memintanya untuk bergerak sendiri dan ia akan membiarkan Tao menjemput rasa nikmatnya. Masih tetap, tangan Kris Wu bergerilya mencumbu puting dan penis mungil milik Huang Zi Tao.

Tao kemudian mengangguk, alih – alih langsung bergerak, ia justru mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Kris. Dua potongan _puzzle_ yang selaras itu kembali menyatu, berdansa lidah dengan lihai dan gesit di dalamnya. Sambil itu, Tao menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membiarkan penis Kris menujam – nujam titik manis di dalam tubuh. Cepat dan bersemangat, tak sabar ingin menjemput rasa nikmat yang tertunda hingga empat kali sejak awal _foreplay_, dan ingin beristirahat karena Kris terlalu membombardir tubuhnya yang masih awam soal bercinta.

"enggg~ nnnggaaahhh.. ah.. ah.. paman.. anggg~"

"jangan, sayang. Eumh! Panggil aku... Kris gege.. hh.. ya, terus.. terus, sayang.."

"Kris.. gege~ enggg.. eng... ah.. Kris.. gege.. Kris gege.. aku mau.. mau.."

"ya, sayang, oh—bersama, ah.. sebentar lagi.."

Satu tujaman nikmat. Tao mengadah ke langit – langit kamar.

Dua tujaman nikmat. Tao mendapati ada sebuah jam digital menunjukan angka **11:58 PM**.

Tiga tujaman nikmat—

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!/ HYYAAAAAAA—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—**AAAAAAAHHHHH~"**

Tao membelalak. Ia duduk kaku di meja bar, sementara sang bartender yang sedang mengecek stok minuman di lemari kaca berjengit hebat. Sigap, bartender bermata sipit dan berpipi gembil itu menatap angeh dan khawatir akan kondisi Tao saat ini.

Bartender itu menepuk permukaan meja perlahan. "hei, kau baik – baik saja..? ada apa..? kenapa kau berteriak seperti tadi..?"

Keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari kedua pelipis pemuda berdarah Tiongkok itu. Nafasnya menderu – deru dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Detak jantungnya menderap - derap kencang, dan aliran darahnya menjadi amat cepat. Kelereng mata cantiknya mencekung dan agak menggelap dari normalnya, kelereng itu bergetar, berkaca – kaca. Bibir plumnya berwarna pucat dan terdapat getaran kecil di sana. Pemuda Huang itu merautkan wajah terkejut, bingung, syok, takut dan trauma.

Beberapa puluh detik ia terdiam dan membiarkan tenggelamn sesaat dalam pikirannya, kedua tangan yang semula terkepal kencang di permukaan meja bar bergerak amat pelan, memeluk dan mengusap dalam sunyi tubuhnya. Tao mengigil, dan itulah yang terlintas di benak sang bartender ber_name_ _tag_ Xiumin. Pria itu ingin menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya yang bersurai emas kecoklatan, namun batal sebab takut jika mendapat respon negatif dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"... um.." tak lama Tao mengeluarkan suara lirih. "... sekarang tanggal dan jam berapa.., Tuan..?" canggung dan takut – takut.

"sekarang? Eh..

... sekarang tanggal **15** dan jam **06:45 PM**, bocah.

Ada apa..? kenapa kau mengigil seperti itu..? kau sakit...?"

Tao berjengit. Ia mendongak menatap Xiumin dengan tiba – tiba. Dan Xiumin hampir saja menjerit ngeri mengetahui ekspresi kusut dan ketakutan sangat yang terpancar di wajah cantik si bungsu Huang.

".. ta, tanggal 15... jam 06:45 PM...?" bisiknya yang hanya di dengar Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk kaku. Dan entah kenapa bulu kuduknya merinding menatap terus menerus wajah depresi dan pucat Tao.

"aku.. akan ke belakang sebentar, ok. Aku akan mengambil teh hangat untukmu! Kau sepertinya terkena serangan mendadak yang membuatmu berteriak dan berwajah seseram itu.., tunggu sebentar di sini." Lantas Xiumin meninggalkan bar, menitip Tao pada dua _partner_nya yang sedang melayani pelanggan lain, untuk mengawasi Tao.

Tao sendirian di meja bar itu, di tempat pojokan, tubuhnya limbung ke dinding di sebelah kiri. Tatapan kosong terdapat di kedua bola matanya yang kehilangan kilau cantik. Kedua tangannya masih setia mengusap tubuhnya yang tidak menggigil sehebat tadi, memberikan sentuhan untuk menenangkan diri sendiri.

"apa..?" monolognya dengan lirih. "aku... sejak kapan aku.. datang ke sini..? se, seingatku... aku datang ke sini..," dahinya mengerut sedikit. "tanggal **14**.. jam **05:58 PM**." Bibir itu bergetar lebih hebat, dan warnanya lebih pucat.

"kenapa..?

Kenapa aku bisa ke sini..? kapan aku datang ke sini...?

Kenapa aku tidak merasa kalau aku datang ke tempat ini, ah..?

Kenapa bisa...?

Kenapa bisa...?! ya ampun! Aku tidak ingat apapun!

Aku juga tidak merasa kalau aku berjalan ke tempat ini!

Aku tiba – tiba sudah berteriak dan duduk manis di sini, dan setelahnya bartender itu menjawab kalau sekarang tanggal 15—"

Tao menatap lurus ke permukaan meja bartender. Di sana, terdapat pantulan dirinya yang merautkan wajah panik, bingung dan penuh ketakutan. Namun bola matanya mulai kembali mendapatkan kilat, walau pada akhirnya kilat itu perlahan hilang tatkala bulir – bulir dinging mencuat muncul di baliknya.

Si bungsu Huang membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia menangis sesenggukkan, lalu tersedu – sedu, sambil menjambakkan helai emas kecoklatannya dengan erat. Tubuhnya mengejang kaku namun bergetar. Dan tak seorang pun yang menyadari kondisi kontrasnya di sebuah klub malam yang mulai ramai dengan sorak sorai pengunjung, sedang menangis ketika sebuah jawaban pasti menjawab pertanyaan yang bergelayut manja di akal pikirnya.

Tao baru ingat sesuatu...

... bahwa hari ini, di tanggal 15 ini, adalah jangka waktu satu minggu, setelah sindromnya terakhir kali kambuh—tanggal 8 lalu. Ya, ini adalah jadwal rutin di mana sindrom yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya beraktivitas untuk menyeimbangkan hidup si pemuda Huang.

"oh.. tidak.." selanya dalam isak tangis. "jangan bilang... kalau sekarang... jadwal rutinnya sindromku. Jangan bilang kalau sekarang sindromku... kambuh. Tidak.. tidak.." pemuda Huang itu menggeleng konstan. Lantas menjeduk – jedukkan dahinya ke permukaan meja bar. Tidak peduli apabila kepalanya mengerang kesakitan.

"seharusnya, aku tidak coba – coba datang ke tempat ini! Tapi sudah sangat terlambat! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" bibir merah delimanya yang agak bengkak bergetar hebat. Kelereng mata cantik Tao mencekung, pertanda ia sedang sangat takut sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk keluar dari situasi kejadian ini, yang akan terulang tak lama lagi—bahkan tidak terpikirkan jika aku bisa masuk ke dalamnya..?!" Tao meremas helai coklat emasnya, ia merinding dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Selain itu, ia yakin bahwa tak lama lagi, kejadian yang menjadi pemicu sindromnya akan terjadi, mengingat ia tahu kondisi di sekeliling tempat si bungsu Huang berada. Dan keping mata Tao telah mendapati bahwa pria yang membuat sindromnya menyala—kambuh, kini sedang berjalan seduktif kearahnya, pemuda berdarah tiongkok itu yakin seyakin – yakinnya bahwa kejadian waktu itu benarlah akan terulang kembali.

.

.

.

Hup!

.

.

.

"**kau anak baru, ya. Masih bau kencur, heh."**

.

.

.

.

Dan semuanya kembali ke awal pertemuan mereka.

Tao tidak tahu, jika kegiatan panas yang dilakukannya dengan sang pria DJ waktu itu menjadi pemicu sindromnya kambuh—menjadi pemicu terjadinya seranga _electric-shock_.

Menyala, mengalirkan sensasi asing yang membuatnya melayang dan terbuai, dan sensasi itu membuatnya terkejut karena baru pertama kali Tao rasakan seumur hidupnya ke belakang. Dan jika sudah begitu, sesuai dengan kejadian – kejadian yang ia lahap bulat – bulat, mau tak mau Tao harus mengalami kembali kegiatan panas itu dengan pria yang kini menyeringai penuh arti padanya, sambil meminum _Vodka Martini_ pesanannya, dan menggodainya dengan godaan dan _flirting_an.

Tapi...

... apakah Tao sanggup untuk mengulanginya kembali..?

.

.

.

"**M**

**A**

**R**

**I**

**M**

**E**

**N**

**G**

**U**

**L**

**A**

**N**

**G**

**,**

**T**

**A**

**O**

**."**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Replay Syndrome :: Welcome to the world that can make you crazy at anytime."_

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

Ini ada _ff oneshot_ yang _wordcount_-nya 3K+...! vivaaa...! Cuma KT yang bisa bikin gue begini, kalo elo..?! *digaplok gara – gara OOC & ngiklan*

Tadinya mau dibuat _two shoot_, tapi nggak ada adegan yang enak buat di potong, jadi kalem aja, lanjut terus! [:v]

Ada yang ngerti nggak sama ff-nya..?

jadi ceritanya Tao punya sindrom, namanya _Replay Syndrome_, sesuai namanya, sindrom ini berefek pada pengulangan satu kejadian yang membuat Tao terkena serangan _electric_-_shock_, dan di cerita ini, yang buat tubuhnya _tersetrum listrik_ ya itu... bercinta dengan ganas sama si Kris. Ah, udah.. kayak kalian nggak tahu aja kalo si Pedo emang mesum luar antariksa(?)... [:v]

Dan karena itulah, Tao harus mengulang lagi kejadian yang membuatnya _tersetrum_ seperti itu. Iye... yang dapet enaknye cuma si Pedo, doang. Si Baby dapet jatah sakit luar binasanye.. (-_-)

Biasanya pas terjadi pengulangan, Tao nggak sadar kalau dia sedang dalam kondisi mengulang. Kayak di cerita, dia lagi teriak pas klimaks, eh, dia juga teriak pas lagi duduk anteng gitu. Dia 'kan bingung, sejak kapan dia nyasar ke klub malam itu, sedangkan ia sama sekali tidak ingat proses bagaimana ia jalan dari sekolah terus datang ke klub malam itu, kecuali pas tanggal 14 kemarin—pas pertama kali dia datang ke klub.

Yang soal rentang waktu seminggu itu, maksudnya si sindrom akan kambuh seminggu kemudian setelah kejadian terakhir. Jadi gini, tanggal 1 sindromnya kambuh, nah nanti tanggal 7 sindromnya kambuh lagi, sesuai jadwal rutin. [:3] ribet, yak..? ngerti nggak ngerti musti ngerti.. *lho?!*

Jangan tanya gimana caranya bisa gitu, soalnya yang itu cuma karangan Al doang. Iye, penyakit _Replay Syndrome_ itu Cuma akal – akal bulus doang.. [:v] tapi nggak tahu ya, kalau di dunia psikolog/ kedokteran. [:3]

Wis, Al ngantuk. Mata udah seperempat _watt_, nih. Dan buat kalian yang baca,

Jangan lupa review, ya...? kan udah dibuatin KT FF yang panjang sepanjang anunya si Oom Wu~! *wink* *ups!*

.

.


End file.
